


Who we are, is who we love

by nuclearfamily101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sortof, andthenbringsherhometothefam, bellamyfallsinlovewithagrounder, wanheda!bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearfamily101/pseuds/nuclearfamily101
Summary: A grounder girl saves wanheda!bellamy from ice nation scouts and lets him live with her. Until something happens that forces Bellamy to return to Arkadia with her.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Like lullabies you are, forever in my mind."_

Wanheda. Commander of death. That’s what the ice nation scouts had called him when Kara had stumbled upon them. She’d made an hour’s journey deep into the woods to retrieve specific herbs that she knew were highly sought out after in the area around the trading post where she lived but while collecting the herbs she heard a commotion which lead her to the tree she was currently hiding behind. From where she stood she could hear the ice nation scouts talking about whether or not they should bring their prisoner back with them or if they should just kill him and be done with it.

The man, the prisoner, was kneeling in front of the others with his hands tied, beaten bloody and barely able to keep himself upright as she peeked out from behind her hiding spot. Determined to save this man from his fate, Kara stepped out and snuck up behind the ice nation men. Grabbing a hold of one man’s sword, she drove it through his chest - in the same swing as she ripped it out, she slashed the next man’s throat and turned to the third.

Kara’s eyes widened in horror as the man tackled her to the ground, grabbing her weapon and throwing it to the side before he punched her and then wrapped his hands around her throat. She struggled against his grip, her arms hitting him frantically and her legs kicking out in panic as her airways closed up and she started seeing black spots. Kara had never thought much of dying before then, even when her father left to fight a war and never came back, but in that moment, as the ice nation man’s icy blue eyes stared down at her - she couldn’t help but think about the things she’d wanted to do.

Kara’s vision had begun blurring when suddenly a sword was driven through the man’s chest, his dead body fell to the side, and he let go of her throat causing her to gasp for air. Her hand shot up to her neck as her gaze shifted from the dead man to the one standing in front of her with a bloody sword. After a moment of catching her breath she finally dared to stand up and speak to the man. “Thank you.”

The man simply nodded.

For a moment he swayed slightly next to her and then collapsed at her feet.  

Kara got down on her knees, her fingers pressing against the man’s neck to check his pulse as her mother had taught her to do and found herself relieved at the steady beat of the man’s heart. When she looked around at the bodies, at the bodies of the men she had killed, she found herself overwhelmed at the whole situation. This was not at all what she’d sought out to do when she left her home, she’d honestly just hoped to find the herbs in time to get back by nightfall but now here she was, standing around three dead bodies and one man who would probably die if she left him.

Running her hands through her hair, Kara tried to organize her thoughts, tried to decide whether or not she should take this man with her. He looked like he’d been on the run for a while and had probably collapsed from exhaustion. If she left him there, chances were he would not survive. After a long moment Kara sighed and grabbed the man’s hand, dragging him in the general direction of her horse - knowing she couldn’t just leave him there after risking her life to save his.

Instead she brought him with her and after half an hour of trying to get him on her horse, she finally managed and began the trip back home. But then when she finally got back she was faced with the challenge of getting him off the horse safely and into her bedroom where she laid him down on the bed. Exhausted from supporting all of his weight as she had literally dragged him inside, Kara sat down on the edge of the bed for a moment to catch her breath.

She could not believe the mess she’d gotten herself in. Other scouts would eventually come, searching for him, even if he only stayed a few days to recover – the chance was very high. Kara wasn’t disappointed in her decision but she knew that the right path, was often the hardest path, and this was no different. By choosing to help this man, she was putting herself in danger.

Underneath all that blood and dirt, Kara soon found, was tan skin and freckles. The man was obviously attractive, with dark curly hair and dark features to match and Kara found herself hoping he’d wake up soon so she could see those dark eyes once again. As she prepared a bath and something for him to eat, she could not seem to get this man out of her head, every possible complication with his presence was running through her head until she forced herself to sit down and focus her wounds.

When Kara looked herself in the mirror she saw a dark bruise on her cheekbone, a cut on her lip and a dark red line around her neck from the man’s hands. Normally she might look at those things and curse herself for not being quicker but in this moment, all Kara could feel, was pride. She’d saved someone, and not just anyone, this was Wanheda, the mountain slayer. If her mother had been there, Kara knew she would’ve been proud too and that filled her with a strangely delightful sense of achievement. Strange, because she had killed two men no more than an hour earlier, but still she did not feel even slightly regretful of it. That would’ve made her father proud.

The thought seemed to spur on a deep-rooted sadness within her but thankfully a groan from the other room interrupted her thoughts from taking on a life of their own and Kara grabbed a bowl of soup before she stepped into her bedroom and walked over to the man just as he was sitting up. “Who are you? Where am I?”

“My name is Kara. You’re in my home.” Kara said, handing the bowl to him and then sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as he began eating, obviously not having eaten in days. “I found some clothes that should fit you and I also prepared a bath. No offense, but you kind of _smell_. There’s also more soup if you’re still hungry after that bowl.” She stood up, turning to leave the room again before she added. “You’re welcome to stay here until you’ve recovered from your injuries, there’s enough food for the both of us. For a while at least.”

“Why are you helping me?”

Kara looked back at the man, his dark eyes seeming curious. “My mother was taken by the mountain. You ended the reaping.”  

She paused at the door for another second, his eyes seeming to keep her hostage before she left him to get himself cleaned up and got herself some dinner. It was when she was nearly finished with her second helping that the man stepped out of the bedroom, dressed in the clothes she’d provided for him and with damp hair sticking to his forehead.

He let his eyes look around the trading post for a few moments before he finally turned to her and their eyes met once again. “Do you live here all by yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Where are your parents?”

“Dead.”

“Mine too.”

Kara didn’t really know what to say to that and so she was silent for a long moment as the man walked over and sat down next to her. “Your name was Kara, right? I’m Bellamy. Bellamy Blake.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Bellamy.”

“You too.”

Kara knew, as soon as those lips turned upwards into a small smile and her stomach fluttered, that this probably wouldn’t end well for her.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I feel life for the very first time, love in my arms and the sun in my eyes. I feel safe in the 5 a.m light, you carry my fears as the heaven set fire."_

Living with a stranger was a bit uncomfortable at first, as neither of them really know how to speak to one another but Kara figured he’d be there for a while so, in an attempt to break the ice, she asked him about his people. Their culture. Their customs. Anything she could think of, really. And he asked her about hers. After a few days they started to relax around each other and the two started becoming friends.

It didn't take long for her to get used to Bellamy's presence – as he began living with her – and she quickly noticed patterns in his day to day routine, like that he always woke up before her and made them breakfast while she slept. Kara knew he did it to show her his appreciation, as she’d saved him, fed him and even let him sleep in her bed while he was recovering and she thought that it was a nice gesture even if it wasn’t necessary.

Bellamy tended to spend his days helping her with things around the trading post and when he’d recovered enough he started going hunting - when he did he always returned right after dusk, dragging large animals inside after him. The man was actually a very good hunter and for the first time in Kara's whole life, she never went hungry.

It was a few weeks after he’d arrived that Bellamy asked her to teach him her language. Kara, of course, was pretty excited about it at first. But he was impatient to say the least and would often lose his temper when he just _couldn’t_ get a word right - he’d make some comment about the language being stupid anyway and Kara would ask him how stupid he was then, for not being able to learn it. It was something that often left them both in opposite sides of the trading post, irritated at each other.

Bellamy was always the one to apologize first, he’d approach her while she was cleaning or cooking or whatever and he’d sigh heavily enough for her to look over at him. Then he’d apologize and help her with whatever she was doing. And just like that, they were fine again. She liked that he always apologized first although Kara wasn’t sure if that was because she was stubborn or if he thought she’d kick him out if he didn’t.

Of course she wouldn’t do that but she never made an effort to make that clear to him either.

It was after one of those arguments that Kara had gone off into the woods to get air. She knew that if she didn’t get some distance from Bellamy for a little while, she’d just think about everything he did that annoyed her, so instead she went into the woods and hoped to get some peace of mind. At first Bellamy had been glad, but then hours passed and he started worrying about the girl. He knew how easily she got lost in her own thoughts and it would not surprise him if she’d gotten lost in the woods because of it.

By nightfall Bellamy couldn’t stand to wait any longer and he set off into the forest in pursuit of the stubborn-headed girl, walking around in circles, calling her name for half an hour. The more time that passed, the more panic Bellamy started feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t let anything happen to her. Kara - the girl who’d been kind to him, who’d been patient with him, the girl that had protected him before she even knew him and given him a place to stay.

He had almost given up hope when he found a spot where the ground had caved in. At the bottom of it, laid the body of the girl he’d been so worried about, breathing but not moving – even as he called out her name loudly. Hurrying back to the trading post, Bellamy found a rope that he tied around a tree and used to slowly lower himself down into the cave. After throwing the girl’s unconscious body over his shoulder, he grabbed the rope and climbed back up.  

When Bellamy finally got back to the trading post, he placed her on the bed and covered her with several fur covers, as her body was freezing cold at this point. Kara had hit her head when she’d fallen and a dark bruise was already starting to appear, the sight of it made Bellamy feel like punching himself for letting her leave in the first place. As he made his way across the room to make a fire, he tried to calm himself down but as the night slipped away, he found himself unable to do so and couldn’t even sleep until she woke up again.

“Bellamy?” She’d practically groaned out, a hand moving up to the side of her head as she attempted to sit up. He was quick to guide her back down though, telling her to just take it easy for a while as she looked up at him with those warm chocolate brown eyes of hers. “What happened?”

“I found you in a pit, in the middle of the woods.” He told her, placing a damp cloth on her head and frowning slightly as she hissed. “The ground must’ve caved in from beneath you.”

Kara fell silent for a moment and Bellamy could practically see her thoughts trying to process the information he was giving her, she even blinked a few times before she looked up at him with a look he couldn’t decipher, despite living with her for nearly two months now. “I owe you.”

Bellamy smiled. “It’s okay. It’s nothing you wouldn’t have done for me.”

“No, I would’ve left you there.” Kara joked, making him chuckle as she smiled. They both remained silent for a brief moment before she reached out and took his hand, squeezing it slightly as she looked at him with one of the most genuine expressions he’d ever seen on her. “All jokes aside, thank you, it’s nice to know that someone finally has my back. Even when I piss them off.”

Bellamy narrows his eyes for a second. _“Finally?”_

There’s a moment of silent.

“I was six years old when my mother was taken by the mountain and my father never got over it. So when I grew up and started looking more and more like her, he pushed me away, started going on month-long trips before eventually he joined the army to fight the ice nation and never came back.” Kara’s eyes dropped as she spoke and Bellamy wasn’t sure what to do other than to listen to what she had to say, his hand squeezing hers. When she finally looked up at him, a small smile was on her lips. “I’ve been on my own for a very long time, Bellamy. It’s nice to know that I have someone I can depend on, someone I can trust.”

“Well, don’t get your hopes up.” Bellamy said, making her frown at him before he continued. “Because I tend to hog the blankets. That has upset people in the past.”

Kara chuckled, shaking her head as she playfully pulled the covers tighter against her body. “I do that too so consider this war, Bellamy Blake.”

Although the two did not fight very often after that, things weren’t always smiles and laughter, which Kara learned one night when she woke up in the middle to a strange sound.

Bellamy’s distraught whimpers filled the room and as Kara turned around in the bed, that they now shared, she saw sweat covering his forehead and his hands gripping the sheets tightly. He'd told her about his nightmares before, well he’d briefly mentioned them, but had not been detailed with just how bad it actually was. Which left Kara shocked when she finally saw the extent of his anguish. Reaching forward she began shaking him slightly, attempting to wake him from his dream. "Bellamy, wake up."

Her attempts seemed to have no effect on the sky boy and so Kara shook him harder. “Bellamy! Wake up!”

The man suddenly shot up, his hands took a hold of her arms so roughly that Kara cried out and her wide eyes stared at him in terror as Bellamy blinked rapidly - his eyes widened as well as he realized what he’d done. He let go of her quickly, a string of apologies leaving him before he climbed out of the bed and walked out of the trading post. Leaving her there to rub the sensitive skin around her arms as she tried to decide whether or not she should leave him alone for a while.

A long minute goes by before she decided to follow him outside the trading post, his built frame standing a few feet away from her; directly underneath a patch of moonlight. As Kara approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder so he'd look at her, she attempted to ignore the desperate, saddened look on his face and the tears in his eyes. But then he spoke and his voice was so small, so broken, that it almost felt like his pain was her own. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  

“You didn’t. I was just surprised, that’s all.” She assured him softly as she let her thumb graze against his cheek. Bellamy sighed softly, lightly leaning into her touch as his arms wrapped around her waist and he buried his head in the crook of her neck. He was desperately seeking the comfort of her arms and Kara had never felt anything more _right_ in her life, despite the two of them never having been this close to each other before then. “Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?”

Bellamy pulled away slightly so he could look her in the eyes and after a moment he shook his head and sighed. "I can't. I don't think you would like me very much if you knew."

“Who says I like you now?” Bellamy smiled at that, if only for a brief moment before his lips fell and Kara continued. “Seriously, Bellamy. There’s nothing you can say that will scare me away.”

He simply looked at her for a long moment before he stepped back and began telling her about the mountain, he told her about waking up in a cage, saving an ice nation girl in the cage next to his and how she helped him kill a man so he could escape and save his friends. Kara listens intently and then he tells her about meeting the son of the man he'd killed and how he was just a child, barely a day over the age of five.

"He was just a little boy and I killed his father."

Kara found herself at a loss for words, she knew Bellamy so well by now and in any other situation could make him feel better but how do you tell someone that stripping a little boy of his father is in any way okay? How could she possibly justify it in a way that wouldn’t make him feel worse? "Bellamy, you may have taken lives, but you saved lives too. Sometimes, we have to do horrible things in order to survive, but that doesn’t mean that that is who we are.”

Bellamy’s head whipped up and he looked at her for a long moment, remembering when he’d said similar words to Clarke, in an attempt to make her feel better. As he looked at the brown haired girl in front of him, there was a slight flutter in the pit of his stomach and he realized that in the short amount of time that he’d been living with her, she’d grown to mean more to him than he’d realized until now. Until she was standing outside in the middle of the night, in nothing but a nightgown, letting him hold onto her for dear life, simply because he needed it.

Looking deeply into his eyes, Kara intertwined her hand with his and began pulling him with her. “Come on, Bellamy. Let’s go back to bed.” 

She dragged him back inside and into the bedroom before she let go of him and moved to make her way to her bed on the other side of the room, although she was stopped when Bellamy’s hand shot out and took a hold of her again. Neither of them said anything as he laid down on the bed and pulled her down with him, his hands reaching up to cup her face before he leaned in and pressed his lips against her.

Kara surprised herself with how quickly she responded to the kiss and how desperate her moans were as his right hand slid up her leg and cupped her ass. She didn’t know if he was just desperate for any kind of affection or if it had been a while and he was taking the first chance he got but she didn’t want to overthink this. She just wanted him.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I dive in at the deep end, she become my best friend."_

It was early the morning as Kara woke up. She could feel soft kisses being placed up her spine, sending shivers through her whole body, and after a brief moment she realized that Bellamy was pressing kisses along the crooks and bends of her back tattoo. As he reached her shoulder she turned around and looked up at him with sleepy eyes. “Good morning.”

Kara simply moaned in response as she grabbed the fur covers and pulled them up, Bellamy who was propped up on one elbow, brought his other hand up to stroke the hair out of her face as he chuckled. “You don’t have any plans to get up, do you?”

Kara rolled over onto her right side, facing his side of the bed, and pulled the covers over her head. “You don’t have any plans to let me sleep, do you?”

“I already made us breakfast.”

“Just one more minute.”

After rolling his eyes at her words, Bellamy slid under the covers, his arms slipping around her naked frame as he settled a few inches away from her face. It wasn’t long before Kara moved in closer and pressed her lips to him lazily. It had been weeks since the first time they’d been together and since then they’d both grown quite comfortable with each other, to the point that when Kara was finally ready to get up and Bellamy threw the covers off of them, she didn’t hide her nakedness from him. Instead she stretched her arms for a second before rolling out of bed and putting on her nightgown, completely aware of his watchful gaze.

Bellamy watched as she reached up to her hair and he laughed as a frown returned to her facial features. He beckoned her over and Kara settled in between his legs, her back turned towards him as his skillful hands began working on her hair. Bellamy made small braids here and there, pulled her hair back so it was hanging down her back and connected two braids from the front to the back before he declared that he was finished and she turned towards him.

“Thanks. You know how much I hate doing that when I’ve just woken up.” Kara smiled and let him pull her onto his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands moved to his hair, as she’d grown to love so much and with a small, gentle voice she spoke. "Do you want me to do something about your hair? I'm pretty sure it's long enough to be braided now."

"Nah, I like it like this.” Bellamy replied with a small smile as his arms moved around her waist and he gently lifted her up, causing her to giggle as he carried her towards the kitchen. “Right now, I just want you to sit down and have some breakfast with me.”

"There is something else you can help me with though.” Bellamy says after they’ve been eating for a while, Kara looked to him, curiosity clear on her face as she waited for him to continue. “How good are you at doing these markings?"

His fingers moved to the black lines that circled up her shoulder towards her neck and she felt goosebumps rising at the gentle touch, distracting her for a second before she replied. "Pretty good, my father taught me, why? Do you want one?"

"Yeah. I'm just not sure what I want to get yet."

Bellamy began telling her about different ideas that he had and how he wanted them to look, he went as far as to get a piece of paper and poorly draw what he’d imagined in his head. Kara noticed a bright gleam in Bellamy’s eyes when he spoke about it; he was genuinely excited and that made her feel all warm inside. She explained what she'd be able to do, what designs would be a bit more difficult and together they came to the conclusion that he'd get something on his arm; he ended up deciding on a tribal mark that twisted around his arm like a snake.

Directly after breakfast they began and although Bellamy’s whining was slightly entertaining, Kara was relieved when she was finally done. She leaned back and smiled at the black ink, it seemed to fit him so well and as he looked down at it he seemed overjoyed with how it turned out. Over the next few days Kara had to keep reminding him to apply ointment to it so it would heal correctly and not get infected but after Bellamy forgot to do it a few times he ended up asking her to do it for him; and so every day she practically had to force him to stop working so she could apply it.

Often she had to sit on top of him to get him to sit still long enough and after a while she developed a way of tricking him into sitting still for her. She’d kiss him, drag him into the bedroom with her and after straddling him she’d pull the ointment out and tell him it would only take a second. It was effective but often lead to other things when she was done.

It didn't take long to heal but Kara didn't fully realize that until one day when she walked into the bedroom while Bellamy was bathing and noticed the fully healed marking around his arm. She smiled but turned her head away as she began looking through her things for her mother's old notes on the dinner she was making for them. "Sorry, I think I put the wrong herb into our dinner so I just need to get my mom's recipe to make sure I didn't ruin it and then I'll let you bathe in peace."

Bellamy chuckled, watching her from the tub. "Well, that’s probably for the best. I remember the last time you experimented with our dinner, my mouth is still traumatized.” Kara rolled her eyes at him as she turned and saw his cheeky smirk. "Why don't you come join me instead?"

She bit her lip at the thought and after a thinking about it for a second, she gave up her search and moved towards him, letting her dress hit the floor before she slipped into the bath with him. Settling in his lap, Kara took the cloth from his hands and began cleaning his face for him. "You're right, this is kind of nice. Well, it would be if the water did anything to cover that stench of yours.”

“Oh stench, huh?”

"Yeah." She said through a string of laughter, shaking her head as she moved away from him, only for his arms to wrap around her and pull her back. Water splashed onto the floor. Bellamy chuckled softly as her hands move up to his hair and he smiled up at her. "It’s awful, really."  

Bellamy shook his head but couldn't contain the smile on his lips. "You are being an ass."

"Oh really?" She asked as her lips grazed against his teasingly and her hips moved slowly against his in a manner she knew he couldn't resist. Especially not when her hands tugged at his hair as well.

"Mhmm." He hummed as he didn't trust his voice to remain steady at the moment. His lips moved from her collarbones to her neck and her hands squeezed his hair tightly as she gasped, craving more of his touch. The little power play she thought she’d been winning was quickly being overtaken by him and his victory was confirmed when she whined. "Come on, Bellamy, no teasing."

"Whatever you say, beautiful."  

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any misspellings, I try to spell check but sometimes I miss things. Hope you like the story though.


End file.
